


No diré nada

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se pasó prácticamente todo su sexto año en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos intentando arreglar un viejo armario. En esa sala había algo más, un espejo mágico que llamó su atención.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No diré nada

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto " **155 en la Sala que Viene y Va** " del foro " **La Sala de los Menesteres** ". Y, si aún no sabes en qué consiste ya estás tardando en apuntarte, leñes, que es muy fácil hacerlo y muy divertido, [ ¡ _imperio_!](http://www.fanfiction.net/topic/105031/69172190/1/#69214880) (este espacio publicitario ha sido patrocinado por Caballeros Walpurgis).

Hay algo en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos que le llama especialmente la atención. Más que el armario _que debe_ arreglar. Más que los libros ocultos, las joyas perdidas, los secretos olvidados… Es un espejo grande, apoyado en una pared y normalmente oculto tras una sábana vieja. Sobre él reza:

_Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse._

Lo mira cuando se ha cansado de buscar soluciones que no existen. Cuando quiere pegar un puntapié a Snape por entrometido. Cuando desea desaparecer para no tener que verse fallar (porque le aterra fallar, más que nada en el mundo).

Draco se mira al espejo y Draco le devuelve la mirada. Una mirada que grita _lo sé_ y añade _pero no diré nada_. Y Draco se lo agradece, mientras pasa las horas observando su reflejo en el espejo, sentado frente a él. Un reflejo que parece tan feliz, tan distinto.

Junto a él.

 _Junto a Potter_. 


End file.
